Eternal Love
by Kokolina
Summary: Naruto was his sun, his happiness, his love, his life. Naruto was his everything and there was nothing in this world he wouldn't do to be with him. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, people!

So here's a SasuNaru oneshot. I wrote it like a year ago and I never updated it. I have to warn you though, it's not beta'readed. I send it to my old betareader and she would betaread it and send it back to me but she never did. I send her another mail asking if she would send it, but I never received an answer back.

And then I asked somebody else if they would like to betaread this oneshot for me and once again I never got an answer back -_-''

I really don't know why...

But if anybody would like to betaread my stories and stuff like that, please contact me ^^

But for now, enjoy! (I hope you enjoy it, anyway...)

* * *

**Eternal love**

Sasuke cringed when Naruto made another pained face. The beautiful blond noticed it immediately and smiled weakly at him. "Sasuke..don't be sad, please." Naruto's voice was weak, tired and strained but still full of love and concern.

"I ...I'm..." Sasuke couldn't find the right words to describe the pain he felt inside. He let out a sigh and walked over to the bed, where his lover laid to give him a careful hug. He didn't dare to tighten his grip, afraid to hurt the blond beauty. He felt his heart swell up with happiness when two slender arms weakly wrapped around his shoulders.  
Sasuke's grip was strong and careful at the same time, but most of all it was safe and secure. And having Naruto embrace him made Sasuke feel like the luckiest man alive but his heart clenched when he remembered the tight, powerful grip Naruto used to have. His grip was weak now, after all the blond didn't have that much strenght anymore.

Thinking about _that _made Sasuke want to break down right there and then, but he couldn't, he _wouldn't. _Right now _he _was supposed to be strong. He had to be strong for Naruto, his beautiful, sweet and innocent angel that deserved all the happiness in the world, but didn't get any of it.  
It was so unfair, the world was so cruel...

He pushed the thoughts away. Right now, Naruto deserved someone that would stay by his side and make him happy untill his last breath. Sasuke would be that person and he couldn't do that with all those depressing thoughts that made him want to scream out in agony.

He stroked Naruto's soft hair and gave him a tender kiss on his lips. "Is there anything you want, baby?" He whispered in his lover's ear.  
Naruto smiled gently and pressed his lips against Sasuke's firm jaw. "Lie next to me, 'Suke." Sasuke took a look at his lover's weak form on the bed. Naruto's gorgious tan skin had become ghostly pale and his bright, sunny hair had lost it's shine and lay weakly on his head.

His beautiful, warm azure eyes were tired from the long fight and somewhere deep in those endless pools of blue the pain from old scars were still present. But his eyes were still shining, they were somehow still shing with happiness that was caused by the ravenhaired man's presence. Naruto still looked beautiful no matter all the changes. He was still as beautiful as he used to be.

Sasuke believed that Naruto was a fallen angel, a sweet angel that had lost his wings and fallen in the hell called earth where he couldn't seem to find happiness.  
He felt a tug at his shirt and looked down to see he'd made Naruto worried with his lack of response. He smiled at him, got into the bed and carefully pulled Naruto close. Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips softly and wrapped a strong arm around the blond's thin waist.

"You're beautiful angel, so damn beautiful" He whispered while stroking Naruto's face gently. He cutely blushed and his blue eyes lith up at the sincerety in Sasuke's deep voice. "You always know just how to make me feel special." The blond whispered. Sasuke tightened his grip on the blond and kissed him gently. "You are special, Naruto. You are pure, you are beautiful, you are my beautiful, beautiful, sweet angel. I love you so much, baby, so damn much."

"Sasuke..." Naruto was so obviously touched by the ravenhaired man's sincere words, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. "You're too damn good for this world, baby-"  
"But I'm here for a reason, aren't I, Sasuke? This life...it wasn't given to me for nothing..." Naruto's voice was a little sad as he said this, thinking of the childhood he never got to live as a child.

"But all the happiness you deserve, you didn't-" Sasuke confusedly said, but was once again interrupted. "Yes, I did, Yes I did, Sasuke. You gave me all the happiness I could ever ask for. You've made me so happy, Sasuke, please don't think I'm not." The blond said with a soft smile. Sasuke's heart sped up at hearing those words, but his heart clenched painfully as he remembered why Naruto was laying so weak in bed.  
"I just love you so much, Naruto and I can't live without you by my side. I don't want to lose you..." There it was. Everyting he ever wanted to said so badly, he finally said it all.

Naruto kissed Sasuke on his lips and they were kissing long and slow. After a minute of full silence, in which Sasuke thought his lover had fallen asleep, Naruto spoke again.  
"You won't lose me, Sasuke. I won't leave you, I will always stay in your heart, please remember that. You won't be alone. Think of your brother, think of Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan and the rest, they all love you. Just keep all that in mind and don't worry anymore, okay?"

And Naruto flashed him an angelic smile that made Sasuke's fears dissapear and he couldn't help but nod. He pulled Naruto closer and kissed him on top of his head. "Thank you, baby."  
They shared a long, wet kis and when they broke apart, Sasuke saw that Naruto was trying to keep his eyes open. "Rest now, baby." He told him and Naruto smiled once more at him.  
"I love you, Sasuke." He whispered.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Naruto fell asleep against Sasuke strong, hard chest after hearing those words. That night Sasuke too, fell asleep with a smile, without any worries at all.

When he woke up that morning, Naruto was lying dead in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**Five years later**

* * *

Blood kept flowing from his wounds and tears of frustation were streaming down Sakura's face. She had to stop it, she had to. She hadn't been able to save _him _back then, she couldn't let her other teammate die too. Someone pulled her away from his dying body. "It's no use, Sakura, stop it, he won't make it." Kakashi's usually strong voice was shaking.  
Her knees gave up on her ans she collapsed in the muddy ground, sobbing. Beside her she felt Itachi shaking. "Otouto.." The man's voice was choked and painfilled as the realisation that his baby brother wasn't going to make it dawned upon him.

The enemy had come with a surprise attack they hadn't seen coming. They hadn't been fast enough. The damage done to Sasuke was too much to heal, but the young man didn't care. They could see it in the empty eyes where life was quikly fading away. Uchiha Sasuke didn't care about his life, he had died five years ago when disease had taken his sunshine away.

"Nii-san..." The weak, strained voice broke all of them away from their thoughts and Itachi was by his baby brothers side immediately, holding Sasuke's hand. "N-Nii-san, w-will I...see him again?" The question broke their hearts and blood drained from Itachi's already pale face. There was a childish hope in his little brother's eyes he didn't dare to break. "Y-Yes, yes you will, otouto, you will see him again, I promise." Itachi was trying to stay strong but he kept shaking.

Happiness filled Sasuke's eyes and he gasped at the beautiful sight. His angel, his beautiful, blond angel was standing there next to his dying body, looking down at him with an angelic smile. He was dressed in a white kimono and the rain that was falling down didn't seem to hit him at all. He didn't notice Itachi hand letting go of his or Sakura gasping, he just stared at his lover.  
"Naruto...angel...angel" Sasuke's voice was shaking with happiness and tears of joy were falling out of his eyes. "Sasuke." Naruto's sweet voice filled the air. He kneeled down beside him, took Sasuke's hand and placed a soft kiss on the ravenhaired man's lips. "Come with me, Sasuke, come, it's time to go now." Naruto's angelic voice said.

Sasuke nodded and slid his eyes shut, desperate to go to the love of his life again.

* * *

Sakura's small frame shook with sobs. Itachi collapsed on the ground too, unable to keep his tears away for any longer. Tears streamed down his face while he was holding his baby brother's hand once more. Kakashi was still standing, his hands still forming the seal of the jutsu he used only seconds ago. "Thank you" Itachi forced out. "Thank you so much."  
Kakashi nodded, tears streaming out of his visible eye, while he was watching the dead body of the man that had been his student once.

A happy smile played on Sasuke's lips.

* * *

**Please let me know if you liked it! And if you didn't like it, let me know as well ^^**

**- Koko**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I totally forgot this:

DISCLAIMER!

I don't own anything but the plot. Naruto and all the other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto T.T

-Koko


End file.
